Hermine
by schlumpf12
Summary: Kleine Lovestory zwischen Harry und Hermine. Fluff ohne viel Logik undTiefgang, etwas träumerisch


Hermine By schlumpf12 Februar 2004  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- AN: Dies ist eine kleine Liebesgeschichte ohne großen Tiefgang. Also Fluff. Ich war grad in so einer Stimmung und dachte das fasse ich mal in einer Story zusammen. Also ich hoffen es ist nicht zu flach, wie gesagt, das ist ohne viel Logik und Abenteuer. Gruss schlumpf12 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Er dachte mal wieder über sie nach. So wie er es schon den ganzen Sommer getan hatte. Ihre rehbraunen Augen, ihr buschiges Haar, ihre Figur. Jede Nacht sah er die Bilder. Wann es angefangen hatte wusste Harry nicht so genau. Er hatte lange überlegt was es war und war jetzt, zum Ende der Sommerferien zu dem Schluss gekommen das er sich verliebt hatte. Verliebt in die beste Freundin. Doch war sollte er jetzt tun. Harry konnte es ihr nicht sagen weil die Angst zu groß war sie für immer zu verlieren. Was wenn sie seine Gefühle erschrecken würden, was wenn sie nicht mehr mit ihm reden würde. Das, so wusste Harry, konnte er nicht ertragen. Und so beschloss er das ganze für sich zu behalten.  
  
Am Bahnhof auf Gleis 9 ¾ sah er sich um. Er erblickte Ron, der mit seiner Familie am Zug stand. Jetzt hatten sie ihn auch gesehen und winkten. Harry machte sich, nachdem er sein Gepäck verstaut hatte auf den Weg zu ihnen. „Hallo" sagte er. „Hi Harry" begrüßte Ron ihn. Rons Mutter umarmte ihn und fragte „Wie geht es dir?" „Mir geht es gut" log Harry. Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Kribbeln, eine Wärme durchfloss seinen Bauch. Er wusste bereits wer ihm da die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Er konnte ihr Parfüm riechen, ihren für ihn so angenehmen Duft wahrnehmen. „Hallo Harry" strahlte ihn Hermine an als er sich umdrehte. Im ersten Moment überwältigt von ihrem Anblick starrte er sie nur an. Ron kicherte im Hintergrund. Er wusste aus Harrys Briefen von den Gefühlen für Hermine. „Harry?" fragte Hermine verdutzt. „Äh hallo Hermine" brach Harry hervor der gerade aus einem wundervollen Traum erwacht war. Zum Glück schob Mrs. Weasley sie nun zum Zug. „Los einsteigen" sagte sie und die vier (Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny) suchten sich ein Abteil. Die Fahrt verbrachten sie mit reden, Karten spielen, während Harry die Augen schloss und wieder vor sich hin träumte.  
  
„Harry, aufwachen" rüttelte Ron an ihm. Langsam erwachte er. „Wir sind da Schlafmütze" sagte Hermine lachend. Sarkastisch sagte Harry „Ha Ha" und gemeinsam stiegen sie aus. In Hogwarts angekommen gingen sie nach dem Empfangsfeier hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Gepäck war bereits in die Schlafräume gebracht worden und Ron und Harry packten aus. Danach gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo sie sich auf ihre Lieblingsplätze vor das Feuer setzten. Sie waren allein, die meisten Schüler waren schon im Bett. Ron wollte Harry nun ausfragen. „Und was ist mit dir und Hermine?" fragte er direkt. Hermine die gerade aus ihrem Schlafsaal kam versteckte sich in einer dunklen Ecke. Die beiden sprachen über sie. Harry sah Ron überrascht an. „Wie meinst du das?" Ron lachte. „Na hör mal, meinst du ich hab nicht bemerkt wie komisch du in Gegenwart von Hermine warst. Du magst sie, hab ich Recht?" fragte Ron. Harry sah auf den Boden. „Natürlich mag ich sie, wir sind Freunde." „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht, und das weißt du. Ich glaube du bist verliebt!" erwiderte Ron. „Harry resignierte und meinte „Ist das so offensichtlich?" Ron grinste. „Ja Mann. Wann sagst du es ihr?" Harry sah Ron an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Das kann ich ihr niemals sagen. Was wenn sie mir die Freundschaft kündigt. Was wenn sie nie wieder mit mir redet. Nein, das würde ich nicht überstehen. Lieber hab ich sie nur als Freundin um mich als gar nicht." Bei diesen Worten senkte Harry wieder den Kopf. „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett" murmelte Harry und ging. Ron folgte ihm und sagte nichts mehr.  
  
Hermine stand da und wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Harry liebte sie. Vollkommen perplex von diesem Geständnis ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Diese Nacht dachte sie lange darüber nach. Sie hatte schon längere zeit gewisse Gefühle für Harry entwickelt. Bisher hielt sie es nur für Mitleid doch seit dieser Nacht war es ihr klar. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls verliebt. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen, das leicht zerstrubbelte schwarze Haar, sie mochte einfach alles an ihm. Lächelnd schlief sie ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf, und freute sich zum ersten Mal wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging mit Ron zum Frühstück. Als sie zum Tisch kam spürte er wieder dieses Kribbeln. Er hatte Angst sie anzusehen, Angst sie könnte etwas bemerken. Also murmelte er „Morgen" und starrte auf seinen Teller. Hermine betrachtete ihn von der Seite. „Guten Morgen" sagte sie. Sie war zwar auch etwas nervös, konnte es aber vollkommen verstecken. Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Harry. Wie süß sah er aus, so verlegen... dachte sie. Nach einer Weile verkündete sie „So ich muss noch in die Bibliothek" und ging davon. Harry der ihr hinterher sah meinte „ Sie hält mich jetzt bestimmt für einen Vollidioten". Ron lachte. „Komm Mann wir müssen los". Während des Tages hatte Harry nicht mehr viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, der Unterricht füllte alles auf. Am späten Nachmittag nach der letzten Stunde meinte er zu Ron „Ich geh etwas spazieren" Ron, der merkte dass sein Freund allein bleiben wollte meinte „Ok, wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum". Harry nickte und machte sie auf den Weg zum See. Es gab dort einen kleinen Hügel. Dort setzte er sich hin und sah auf den See hinunter und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.  
  
Als Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam erwartete ihn bereits Hermine. „Ron ich muss mit dir über Harry reden." Ron sah sie an. „Harry?" „Ja ich habe gehört was er dir gestern erzählt hat" Ron schluckte. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte stoppte sie. „Nicht jetzt, heut Abend wenn keiner mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum ist. Wir treffen uns um Mitternacht hier, ok?" „Ok" nickte Ron. Später kam Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlurft. Es war schon 22 Uhr und er sagte nur kurz „Ich geh ins Bett, gute Nacht". In Wahrheit hatte er sich entschlossen Hermine endlich die Wahrheit zu gestehen, doch das konnte er nur in einem Brief.  
  
~Brief~ Liebe Hermine,  
  
Wir sind schon seit langem gute Freunde. Doch seit diesem Sommer weiß ich dass sich meine Gefühle für dich geändert haben. Bisher hatte ich es nur für eine harmlose Schwärmerei gehalten, doch jetzt weiß ich dass ich dich liebe. Worte können nicht ausdrücken was ich für dich empfinde. Wenn du mich umarmen würdest könntest du mein Herz für dich schlagen fühlen. Wenn du meine Gedanken lesen könntest wüsstest du wie groß meine Liebe zu dir ist. Ich finde nicht die Worte um zu beschreiben wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie sehr ich mich um dich sorge. Mir fällt es seh schwer dir diese Worte zu schreiben. Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren, aus deinem Leben und deiner Nähe gestrichen zu werden. Ich hoffe ich zerstöre nicht unsere Freundschaft mit diesen Worten. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben die reinste Qual. Du bist diejenigen an die ich morgens beim aufwachen mit einem Lächeln denke, und diejenigen mit deren Bild in meinem Kopf ich abends lächelnd einschlafe. Auch wenn du nicht so empfindest wie ich, ich hoffe wir bleiben trotzdem Freunde.  
  
Harry  
  
~Ende Brief~  
  
Harry legte die Feder beiseite und rollte das Pergament zusammen. Er nahm es, zusammen mit einer Rose und wollte es auf Hermines Nachtschrank legen. Er hatte mit Ginny gesprochen die ihm dabei helfen wollte. Sie wartete um Mitternacht an der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal um das Pergament entgegenzunehmen. Harry konnte ja nicht in den Schlafsaal. Als Harry an der Treppe erschien höre er unten leises Sprechen. Es waren Hermine und Ron. Er ging etwas näher um zu hören worüber die beiden sprachen. Harry konnte nur Bruchstücke hören, doch das ließ sein Herz zerbrechen. „ich liebe dich" hörte Harry Hermine zu Ron gewandt sagen. „Und ich liebe dich" erwiderte Ron. Harry fühlte als ob ihm jemand einen Dolch in das Herz gerammt hätte. Er ließ das Pergament und die Rose fallen und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal. Hermine und Ron wandten bei dem Geräusch die Köpfe und sahen gerade noch jemanden im Schlafsaal der Jungs verschwinden. „Wer war das?" fragte Hermine. „Das war Harry" ertönte eine traurige Stimme aus Richtung des Mädchenschlafsaals. Dort stand Ginny und blickte die beiden verärgert und traurig zugleich an. „Harry?" fragte Hermine. „Wo wollte er hin?" fragte Ron. „Er wollte mir etwas für...Hermine geben" sagte Ginny und deutete auf das am Boden liegende Pergament neben der Rose. „Doch wie es scheint ist er zum falschen Zeitpunkt gekommen" fügte sie mit saurer Stimme hinzu. Ginny hob das Pergament und die Rose auf. „Was heißt zum falschen Zeitpunkt?" fragte Ron. „Das fragst du noch? Harry hat gehört was ihr gerade zueinander gesagt hat. Das ihr euch liebt." Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Nein, das hast du, äh Harry falsch verstanden, wie haben doch nur die Situation nachgespielt. Ron hat Harry gespielt" sagte Hermine hastig. Ron nickte und Ginny sah die beiden stirnrunzelnd an. „Das heißt ihr liebt euch nicht?" fragte sie. „Nein" erwiderten die beiden gleichzeitig. „Ich liebe Harry" fügte Hermine hinzu. Ginny schien ihr zu glauben. „Gut, dann solltest du das hier lesen und verdammt schnell mit ihm reden". Ron stand auf. „Ich geh hoch und red mit ihm. Dann schick ich ihn runter zu dir Hermine". Hermine nickte und begann das Pergament zu lesen. Kleine Tränen entwichen dabei ihren Augen. Plötzlich ertönte ein Ruf. „Er ist nicht da" hörte Hermine Rons Stimme.  
  
Harry war zurück in den Schlafsaal gegangen und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Das war zuviel. Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so gebrochen gefühlt, nicht mal als seine Eltern und Sirius starben. Er wollte einfach nur weg. So nahm er sich den Feuerblitz und flog durch das Fenster davon. Stundelang flog er, ohne zu wissen wohin. Einfach immer gerade aus, der sich gerade über eine Hügelkette aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Und immer dachte er an ihre letzten Worte an Ron. „Ich liebe dich". Er dachte diese Worte würden ihn einst glücklich machen doch jetzt spürte er einen wahnsinnigen Schmerz. Langsam ging er runter und landete auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung. Dort schlief er auf weichem Gras ein, im Schlaf flüsternd „Hermine, warum?"  
  
Ron erwachte am nächsten Morgen und fand Harrys Bett unbenutzt. Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam lief ihm Hermine entgegen. „Und?" Ron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Wo kann er nur sein?" fragte Hermine verzweifelt. „Sein Besen ist weg. Wir sollten mit Dumbledore sprechen" erwiderte Ron. Hermine nickte und die beiden machten sie auf den Weg. Beim Schulleiter angekommen berichteten sie ihm über Harrys verschwinden. Den Grund verschwiegen sie jedoch. Dumbledore beruhigte sie und schickte die beiden zurück in den Unterricht. Er flüsterte Fawkes etwas in die Ohren, worauf sich der Vogel erhob und verschwand. Fawkes flog über die Lichtung und landete sanft neben Harry. Er stupste Harry mit dem Schnabel an worauf dieser erwachte. „Fawkes, was machst du den hier?" fragte Harry während er sich umsah. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein warum er hier war und Tränen schossen im in die Augen. Der Phoenix ließ ein Pergament fallen. Als Harry danach griff spürte er wie der Boden unter ihm wirbelte. Es war ein Portschlüssel, und kurze Zeit später stand er in Dumbledores Büro. „Professor?" fragte er verwirrt. „Ja Harry, ich dachte mir das Fawkes dich findet. Ich weiß was passiert ist Harry. Und ich weiß auch dass es für dich besonders schlimm ist. Daher habe ich mich entschlossen dass du eine Weile schulfrei bekommst. Du kannst die nächsten 2 Wochen bei den Weasleys verbringen." Als er sah wie Harry widersprechen wollte sagte er „Keine Angst, keiner der beiden wird da sein, und es auch nicht erfahren wenn du es willst." Harry nickte. Eine Auszeit tat ihm vielleicht gut. Dumbledore reichte ihm ein Pergament mit den Worten „Die Weasleys wissen bescheid, der Portschlüssel wird dich direkt dorthin bringen". Die nächsten 2 Wochen verbrachte Harry im Fuchsbau. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley bemühten sich Harry abzulenken was auch manchmal klappte. Sie stellten rücksichtsvoll keine Fragen und Harry spürte eine Dankbarkeit wie sehr selten. Eines Abends beim Essen legte Harry die Gabel beiseite und sah die beiden an. „Mrs Weasley, Mr. Weasley?" Die beiden sahen auf. „Ich möchte nur mal Danke sagen. Sie haben mir die ganze Zeit keine Fragen gestellt, mich in ihrem Haus aufgenommen ohne Bedingungen. Sie geben mir das Gefühl als sei ich Teil ihrer Familie. Und dafür will ich mich bedanken." Mrs. Weasley hatte Tränen in den Augen während ihr Mann gutmütig zu ihm herüber lächelte. „Harry du gehörst zu dieser Familie" sagte Mr. Weasley. Harry lächelte. „Ich hoffe Ron weiß wie glücklich er mit Eltern wie ihnen sein kann" Mrs Weasley schniefte und nahm seine Hand. „Ich möchte dass du uns auch als Eltern betrachtest. Ich weiß wir können deine Eltern nicht ersetzen aber..." doch Harry stoppte sie. „Es gibt niemanden den ich mir mehr als Ersatz für meine Eltern wünschte und ich weiß das auch meine Eltern so denken würden.." Dann umarmter er Mrs. Weasley. An diesem Abend war Harry endgültig zu einem Sohn der Weasleys geworden. Am ersten Wochenende kam überraschend Ginny nach Hause. Sie hatte einige Bücher vergessen und durfte sie an diesem Wochenende abholen. Als sie Harry am Küchentisch sitzen sah klappte ihr der Mund auf.  
  
Dumbledore hatte den Schülern nicht gesagt wohin Harry war, er hatte nur gesagt Harry wäre für einige Zeit weg. Auch die Weasleys hatten es ihren Kindern nicht verraten. „Harry? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie. Harry schluckte. Was sollte er sagen. „Mum warum habt ihr nichts gesagt? Wir haben uns alle schreckliche Sorgen gemacht" warf Ginny ihrer Mutter an den Kopf. Dann senkte Harry wieder den Blick. Er musste an Hermine denken, wie sie jetzt mit Ron zusammen war. „Ich glaube ich geh nach oben Mum. Wenn du willst kannst du es ihr erklären." sagte Harry. Mrs. Weasley nickte und strich ihm über den Kopf. Als er draußen war fragte Ginny „Er nennt dich Mum? Was ist hier los?" „Ginny setzt dich" sagte Mrs Weasley und erklärte alles, die Vereinbarung mit Dumbledore, das Verschweigen, und die Tatsachen das er sie Mum genannt hatte. „Uff" sagte Ginny. „Und das alles wegen einem Missverständnis". „Missverständnis?" fragte Mrs Weasley argwöhnisch. Und nun war es Ginny die die ganze Situation erklärte. „Was machen wir jetzt Mum?" fragte sie. Mrs Weasley überlegte. „Wir müssen warten bis Harry darüber sprechen will." Harry kam kaum aus seinem Zimmer, während Ginny da war. Sie wollte mit ihm reden aber Mrs. Weasley verbot es ihr. Am Sonntagabend fuhr Ginny wieder zurück. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam saßen dort Ron und Hermine. „Hallo Ginny. Wie geht's Mum und Das?" fragte Ron. „Gut" sagte sie während sie sich setzte. „Habt ihr schon was von Harry gehört?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig. „Nein" erwiderte Hermine mit trauriger Stimme. „Keine Angst, es geht ihm soweit gut" sagte Ginny unbedacht. Hermine schreckte auf. „Du weißt wo er ist?" Ginny stotterte „Äh...Äh". Doch dann überlegte sie. Keiner, vor allem nicht Harry hatte ihr verboten etwas zu sagen. „Er ist bei uns im Fuchsbau" Hermine und Ron fielen die Kinnladen herunter. „Warum sagt Mum uns nichts?" fragte Ron erbost und Ginny erklärte. „Er weiß also immer noch nichts von dem Missverständnis?" fragte Ron. Ginny nickte. „Mum hat mir verboten mit ihm darüber zu reden. Sie meinte er müsse es wollen." Hermine sprang auf. „Ich muss zu ihm, muss ihm alles erklären." Bevor Ron oder Ginny etwas sagen konnten war Hermine schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt und auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore. Sie traf ihn vor seinem Büro. „Professor, ich muss zu Harry". Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich habe sie erwartet. Nehmen sie das" sagte er und hielt ihr ein Pergament hin. „Der Portschlüssel bringt sie direkt zu ihm. Ich habe die Weasleys bereits unterrichtet. Wir sehen uns in einer Woche wieder." Hermine lächelte und nahm das Pergament.  
  
Sie erschien in der Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley am Tisch saß. „Hallo Hermine" sagte sie. Als Hermine den Mund aufmachen wollte um nach Harry zu fragen deutete sie nach draußen. „Hinter dem haus". Hermine lief nervös aus dem Haus und sah Harry im Gras liegen und er schien die Sterne anzustarren. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und träumte. Er befand sich auf einer weiten Ebene, vom Mondlicht erhellt. Sanft strich der Wind über das Gras. Dann hörte er eine Stimme. „Harry, Harry" Er dachte zunächst dies gehörte zu seinem Traum doch die Stimme wurde immer lauter. Er wehrte sich gegen das Aufwachen, doch dann gewann die Stimme. Das Bild verschwand und er öffnete die Augen. Doch, er musste doch noch träumen. Er sah in das schönste Braun das er kannte. Sanfte Augen strichen ihm zärtlich über sein Gesicht. Dann erschrak er. „Hermine!?" Er setzte sich auf und sie sah ihn an. „Ja Harry." „Woher weißt du..." fragte Harry und Hermine erwiderte „Ginny". Harry sah sich nervös um. „Ist äh...Ron auch" „Nein!" Hermine blickte ihn ernst an. „Harry, ich liebe dich" Er sah sie überrascht an. „Aber Ron und du..." doch er konnte nicht Weitersprechen. Hermine presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Zögerlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Als sie sich wieder von einander trennten sagte Hermine „Ich liebe nur dich Harry" und sie erklärte Harry alles. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, mehr als Worte beschreiben können" Dann küssten sie sich zärtlich und lagen noch lange zusammen im Mondschein auf der Wiese. 


End file.
